


Clay Is George's Tutor. What could go wrong?

by Anonymous



Series: This is Dream team smut fics, chef. [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (kinda), 0 regrets, Anal Fingering, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, Clay is George's tutor, Clay | Dream is Called Clay (Video Blogging RPF), Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Degradation, Fingering, George is a big simp for him and cant stop fantasizing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Masturbation, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Smut, just pure fucking smut, slight hand jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "He would make excuses for his tutor to come by to his house. Sometimes, lying to him about school projects he needed help with, or just pretending to not understand a lesson. He would always love the way Clay praised him every time George did something correct. It made George shiver at the thought of Clay's smooth voice whispering sweet praises into George's ear."aka the fic where Dream (clay) is George's tutor, and George completely simps over him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: This is Dream team smut fics, chef. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202951
Comments: 19
Kudos: 216
Collections: Anonymous





	Clay Is George's Tutor. What could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> ayyup o/
> 
> this is a full smut fic, if thats what you wanted, then continue, but if its not then uh.. why are you here read the tags.
> 
> ALSO: I am gonna be naming dream by his real name, so if you dont like that type of stuff then... o/
> 
> okay go ahead, feeding time lol o)-( oh yeah and George is 19 and clay is 20 :]

19 year old George was currently lost in deep thought. He had a huge upcoming exam for school that he needed to study for, but that wasn't what he was tugging at his brain. He rested his head on the desk of his room, mind racing with thoughts he'd rather not think about.

All George would think about is his teacher, or rather tutor, Clay. He never actually knew when he began feeling this profound love for his teacher. I mean, come on, the guy probably was just teaching him and was completely oblivious of George's feelings. 

The way Clay's dimples would show every time he'd smile, his luscious blonde hair and how it'd always smell like honey and camomile, the beautiful emerald eyes that would feel like it was piercing George's heart, all of it. It all drove George crazy. 

He would make excuses for his tutor to come by to his house. Sometimes, lying to him about school projects he needed help with, or just pretending to not understand a lesson. He would always love the way Clay praised him every time George did something correct. It made George shiver at the thought of Clay's smooth voice whispering sweet praises into George's ear. 

"fuck..." George bit out under his breath. He needed to study for this exam, but he couldn't see his tutor or else he'd probably break. Not to mention the last time Clay came over, his tutor put a hand on George's lap, as a sweet gesture, nothing more, but George couldn't help but to think it was sensual. That night, George thought of that action as he wanked off. 

He slowly grabbed his phone that was on his desk and opened messages, finding his tutor's contacts and messaging him the following: 

**"?Hey clay, its george. I have an exam coming up and i kinda need help with it. are u free"**

His finger hovered over the send button. He didn't need help studying, but he wanted Clay to come over. He needed him. He was so desperate. 

Biting his lip, George finally pressed send, watching as in the text bubble appeared on his screen. 

In merely 10 seconds, George was surprised to see that Clay had already seen the message, and was already answering. It was probably a coincidence though, Clay was probably on his phone already. 

The brit waited in anticipation as he waited for Clay's answer. 

After a couple of seconds, the message appeared, and George quickly read, 

**"Oh sure. I'll be right over. but i have a question george."**

George gulped, slowly typing, 

**"?what is it"**

George's mind was racing. What would Clay ask? It could be inevitable. It made George shiver with anticipation. 

**"well, you never really needed much of my help in the past. Is there something up? these past few days youve been calling me over a ton, (not that theres anything wrong with that, im just curious.)"**

_Well fuck._ George thought. Clay wasn't as oblivious as he thought. But there was no way Clay knew that George had feelings for him, right? 

**"no nothing in particular. i just need help i guess lol"**

George let out an exasperated sigh. He hoped to god that Clay didn't know about his feeling towards him. Right? George doesn't want Clay to know that he likes him... because then their relationship would be awkward... But what if Clay already knew? And what if Clay liked him back? 

A buzz from his phone brought him back to reality. His eyes quickly glued on the screen as he read the message, 

**"oh ok then, im omw🏃"**

The brunette threw his phone back onto the desk and leaned against his office chair, eyes on the celling. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

A familiar doorbell rang into George's ears, making him flinch a bit, heart racing. 

He got up from his couch and walked over to the front door of his small apartment, opening it and smiling slightly when he saw who had come. 

_Fuck- why does everything Clay wear look so hot on him..._ George thought abruptly, making his cheeks flush a bit. Clay was wearing a turtle neck shirt, and over it was a neat dark navy blazer. Both clothing showing his perfect body.

"Hey George," Clay greeted, smiling brightly. 

"Hello Clay..." The brit nodded, opening the door wider so his tutor could come in.

Clay walked in, setting his bag on the ground and stretching a bit. George was currently in a panic attack as he watched his handsome teacher bend in such a way. 

The blonde was definitely toned, and he was tall too. It was as if he could tower over George and squish him. As if George was nothing. 

"I'll go get my books, and then we'll start..." George bit his lip, mentally slapping himself eighteen times. He sounded like a baby; stuttering over nothing.

"Alright, go ahead, Georgie" 

Nodding his head, George quickly rushed over to his bedroom, god how he loved the way Clay called him nicknames. 

Once George got all his books and mentally prepared himself for the hour and a half of staring at Clay as he helped him study, he made his way over to the living area, where Clay was sitting on one of the chairs George put out, rummaging through his bag for supplies. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

George couldn't stop starring at Clay. He couldn't help himself. It wasn't his fault that his tutor was stupidly handsome. And it definitely wasn't his fault that he wanted his stupidly handsome tutor to fuck him silly. 

"George?" Clay waved his hand in front of George's face to get his attention. "Geooorge..?" He tried again.

George abruptly shook his head, breaking his trance, his face red from embarrassment. 

Clay sighed and put the pen he was holding on the coffee table, crossing his arms. 

"I- I'm sorry Clay- I uh- I was.." George babbled, face still red, he was caught starring. 

Clay shook his head, a smile plastered on his face. George gulped. "This is what I've been saying..." 

"w-what do you mean...?" George was currently on fire. 

"Do you think I'm that oblivious?" Clay tilted his head, eyes glued on George's face, "Do you think that I don't pick up on you eye-fucking me? Huh?" 

George felt his lip tremble. He doesn't know if he wants to be scared, or overjoyed. 

Clay simply places his hand on George's thigh, a sort of sadistic smile on his face. 

"Cl-clay..." George bit his lip, and god have mercy on his soul. 

"You called me over to study, right Georgie?" 

George slowly nodded his head, biting his lip harder as he felt Clay move his hand closer to his crotch. 

"So, I have a little deal to make with you." Clay decided, getting closer to George. 

George was almost intoxicated by Clay's cologne. 

"You be a good little student while I teach you. And when you answer all my questions correct, I'll treat you." 

_Fuck_ , George was all over that idea, nodding his head quickly. He couldn't believe this was even happening. 

"good boy," Clay smiled, moving his hand from George's thigh to his brown locks, patting his head. 

And that was all George needed to focus. He had listened to Clay very carefully. Still in disbelief that this wasn't some sort of fucked up dream. 

And after Clay had finished explaining everything, he began testing George. 

And it would be an understatement to say that George answered every single question as quickly as he could. 

Clay smiled and placed a hand on George's shoulder, "See, that wasn't so hard was it?" George nodded, his eyes half lidded, "all you needed was some determination, huh? You're so good for me..." Clay's hand began going down to George's chest, his long fingers tracing along it.

"Now," Clay began, his hands going down to George's abdomen, "I did promise I'd treat you, didn't I?" he asked, almost whispered as he got closer to George. 

George just meekly nodded, eyes diluted with lust. 

Clay took a good look at George's face, smiling as he slowly inched closer to the boy, closing the gap between them.

And that's all George needed, he began raking his hands on his tutor's sides, feeling every inch of him as the other began giving open mouth kisses. 

Clay let go for a moment, licking the clear line of saliva that connected them, "You're eager. How long have you wanted this, George?" 

George whimpered slightly, he's never felt so submissive before, "A long time..." he quietly answered, a bit embarrassed.

Clay let out a low chuckle, which made George's insides flip. God he really just wanted Clay to fuck him dumb.

The blonde went down to George's neck and began kissing it, nipping at different parts before sucking it, making the boy above him whimper. 

Once satisfied with the mark, Clay looked up at the boy and gently caressed his cheeks with his fingers, "Now, George," Clay softly said, "Tell me what you want..." He whispered into his ear, lightly biting at the lobe. 

"I..I.. I want you Clay..." George panted, he could feel Clay's hot breaths against his neck. 

"You can do better than that..." Clay whispered, pressing his noes below George's ear. 

George bit his lip, shifting slightly, "I... I want you... to fuck me senseless..." He breathed out, making Clay let out a groan. 

But alas, as much as Clay wanted to do that, he couldn't, so rather than fucking the boy, Clay had a better idea. 

"Well..." Clay began, backing away to look at George, "I want to know how well you understood today. So, i'll do whatever you want once I see your grade." 

And George just whimpered, shaking his head, "I thought you said you'd treat me if I studied with you," George almost pleaded, he would never think that he'd ever say that sentence.

Clay nodded, his hands crawling up George's sides, his grip hard, "And I never said I wouldn't. I just wont fuck you." he licked his lips. 

"Then what will you do?" George blinked. 

And suddenly, George was abruptly pushed against his living room sofa, in a heated kiss with his tutor. 

He felt Clay tug at his shirt, so George let him pull it off, and Clay removed his own shirt.

George let go of the kiss, his jaw slack.

Clay was so fucking toned. He was just a teacher, George didn't know he worked as a model. 

"like what you see?" Clay smirked, his fingers tracing circles on George's sides.

George quickly nodded, "how are you so muscular?" He didn't want to sound like an idiot, yet he ended up sounding like one. 

Clay snickered at that, leaning back in to capture George in another open-mouthed kiss. 

The kiss was all over the place, not even a kiss anymore, just tongue crashing against tongue, and teeth scraping against teeth.

George let out a moan that Clay ate up hungrily, his hand going down to George's clothed crotch as he began palming it. 

"Mf- Clay!" George almost shouted, breaking the kiss. 

Clay began sucking on George's neck, still roughly stroking George who only let out long moans. 

"You sound exactly like a slut," Clay groaned, palming George harder. 

George let out another moan at that, taking Clay aback. 

"You like that?" He asked, looking up at George who just nodded desperately. 

Clay smiled sadistically, removing his hands from George's crotch, and quickly removing George's pants and boxers with ease. 

George gasped at that, trying to get accustomed to the cool air that hit his bare legs. 

Clay moved two digits to George's lips, "suck," He simply said. And suck did George do. 

He ran his tongue along Clays calloused fingers, trying his best to coat it as much as he could. 

When Clay was satisfied with George's work, he removed his fingers from George's mouth, making a wet _pop._

Clay hovered his two fingers over George's wanting hole, looking up at George for some sort of confirmation. 

George nodded, "Just go already!" He yelped, closing his eyes tight. 

Clay smirked, shoving his finger into him, "you desperate bitch," He bit out. 

George moaned wantonly, his hands scraping against Clay's back. 

Clay began scissoring his fingers inside, pulling out, only to quickly thrust back in. 

"Clay! _Fuck!_ " George moaned, his back arching to create any type of friction. 

"you're such a needly little slut, aren't you," Clay groaned out, pumping in a third finger. And with a flick of the wrist, George began _screaming_. 

"There! _Fuck-_ Right there!" 

Clay smirked and began pounding his fingers into George in a fast pace, trying his best to pleasure the boy. But god, he needed to get off somehow. 

It was as if Clay made it his mission to hit George's prostate with every thrust, because he had George sobbing for more. 

"Clay- _Ugh-_ I'm c-close," George writhed beneath his tutor. 

Clay nodded, only increasing the pace, easily slipping in a fourth finger, filling George up.

And with that, George let out a long, whorish moan, Clay's name on his tongue as he reached his orgasm, stripes of come painting his stomach. 

"fuh- fuck..." George pants hardly, his eyes screwed shut as he desperately tries to compose himself.

Clay began caressing George's face with small kisses, nipping at the skin from time to time. 

"You were such a good boy. So good for me. You deserved that, Georgie..." Clay kissed George's forehead. 

Clay helped George up, smiling softly, "Let's get you cleaned up, hm?" 

George shakes his head, looking at Clay's obvious boner, "No- Let me suck you off..." George bits his lip, looking at Clay's emerald eyes. 

Clay just groans at that, nodding his head. He watched as George dropped to his knees, using his mouth to unbutton Clay's pants. 

Once the obstacle was out of the way, George bit at the waistband of Clay's boxers, pulling it down, moaning softly once it bounces out of its confines and lightly slaps at George's cheeks. 

"You're so good for me, George. You know that, right..." Clay groans, drawing his hands to George's locks and threading it, tugging slightly. 

George begins tonguing the tip, greedily lapping the bead of precum. 

"mhH- So fucking good-" Clay bites out as he feels George bring his cock into his mouth, sucking desperately. 

George begins hollowing his cheeks as he sucks harder, his tongue going up and down the shaft, moaning around the large length. 

The vibrations from Georges moans bringing Clay closer and closer to completion, and as a last act, he grabs a fistful of George's hair and pushes deep inside the wet of George's mouth, releasing deep. 

George gasps for air, trying hardly to swallow all of the cum in his mouth as Clay pops out. 

Both men are worn the fuck out, gasping for air. 

"that was amazing-" Clay helps George up, placing a kiss on George's forehead, "You're amazing." He practically purred into George's ear. 

George sighed contently, placing his head in the crook of Clay's neck. 

"Tired?" Clay asks, massaging two fingers into George's back, creating patterns. 

"very..." 

Clay grabs George's head and rubs his cheeks with calloused thumbs, "let's go to bed, huh? Tomorrow we'll clean up?" 

George nods tiredly, smiling fondly. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ayyup o/
> 
> hope u liked this! I wanted to throw this away cause it was a complete pain in the ass to write. and also my sister kept walking in on me so i had to copy the writing and close my window, then when she leaves i'd fucking go back on ao3 and paste it- it was just scuffed in general. so if you kudos this fic, theres a larger chance my sister will mind her own fucking business :]
> 
> okay well bye ig good day \o/


End file.
